Neko Yuri Oneshots
by MyNeoRose
Summary: Just some yuri oneshots of a Lesbian Neko Couple
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1; A Sleepy Afternoon Love

/Thoughts.\

*sound effects.*

Koneko had never thought she'd find love, needles to say her soulmate either, especially in the form of another catgirl, named Nekoshira, and Koneko certainly never thought they'd end up becoming lovers, however as long as fate had it's way, it was destiny for it to happen. Now this isn't the story of their first meeting, or their last day, or anything, this is just a day, where these two catgirls embrace eachother, with love.

/She's so Cute!\ Koneko had squealed in her mind, referencing the girl that was currently using her as a couch. Koneko was happily petting the younger girl, she had her chin resting on Nekoshira's forehead. Right now Koneko was happy, she was feeling 100% at complete utter peace, nothing could ruin her mood right now.

"Mmm, Eko" A barely awake Catgirl mutterd, stretching out her arms, only to return them to her sides seconds later.

"Good morning sleepy head" Koneko had said, gettinh a mumbled response back, Koneko stopped petting the girl, opting to wrap her arms around the younger girls head, hugging it in a way. Which in the proccess, gave Nekoshira the time to fully wake up.

"Why'd you stop?" Nekoshira whined.

"Because you'd just fall right back to sleep if I didn't."

"No I wouldn't." Nekoshira lazily sticks ot her tongue.

"You would, and you couldn't possibly make me wake up someone who's as cute as you." Koneko said in a teasing voice.

"I'm not cute." Koneko gave a very exaggerated gasp, and held the girl tighter.

"You are the cutest soulmate I could have ever asked for, you are frickin the definition of adorable, and anyone who thinks differently doesn't know what they are talking about." Koneko said loud, and proud, making Nekoshira gain a somewhat deep blush. (That was...awkwardly worded xd.)

"There's definitely cuter girls out there for you." Nekoshira claimed in a slightly depressed tone, and her ears drooped. This was something that always annoyed Koneko, her soulmates lack of self confidence.

Koneko shimmied up , so she was more elevated, enough where both girls could move their necks, Koneko tilted the head of the girl ontop of her backwards, and their eyes met.

"What are you doi-" Nekoshira was interrupted by Koneko pressing her lips to her. Nekoshira closed her eyes, til the kiss broke, and their eyes met yet again.

"Shut up." Koneko kissed her again. "You're MY soulmate" They kiss longer. "You're the only one for me.* This kiss is even more passionate then the last. "You are mine, and I'm your's, alone." Koneko kisses her forehead "I love you." Koneko follows with an extra long kiss that leaves both if them out of breath. "Stop being such a baka!" This time Nekoshira took the lead, in a deep kiss with a new fiery passion, one that would leave both girls panting, and wanting more.

"I love you to."

The two if them apen the rest of the day like that, full of kisses, and snuggling, a day of pure love.

(The End, tell me if ya like, if ya didn't don't say anything xd.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A healing love.

Koneko was physically, and mentally tired, she had caught a bad cold, which had put her in a bed for the last couple of days. Luckily for her, she had an amazing lover, who'd go so far as to cosplay as a nurse for her, after all, love is the best medicine.

Nekoshira knocked on Koneko's door, when she got no response she knocked again, she got no response yet again, and opened the door.

Nekoshira came in, a light purple headdress, a also light purple maid 'dress' that almost reached her knees, it being made for taller people, then her atleast. Her left leg beared a yellow stocking with orange stripes, her right one was the smae color of purple as the rest of her clothes. She went without shoes, not being able to find a pair that she thought matched the rest of her outfit.

Nekoshira went to the side of the sleeping girl, and waited until they woke up. After a couple of minutes Koneko woke up, and felt the presence of the girl. "Mmm, Shira-chan?" Koneko struggled to keep her eyes open, not being able to do so, for more then a second or to.

"Goodmorning Mrs. Koneko, would you like some water?" Mrs.? Koneko lazily nodded, too tired to form words. "Alright, here, drink it slowly." Neko shira brought the glass to the girls mouth, and let it slowly pour out, trying not to go to fast, or slow. After about 10 seconds, she stopped. "Do you want more?"

"Nnn No thu-thank you." Koneko found it hard to sleep still very tired.

"Is there anything else you want?" Koneko gave her a nod. "What's that?"

"A...a kiss." Nekoshira gave a slight blush, and brushed some hair to the side.

"A-alright Mrs. Koneko." Koneko was confused about the mrs. Stuff, but she could care less, when Nekoshira bent down, and gave her a loving kiss. The two broke, and Koneko felt the weight holding her eyes closed, she was opening her eyes, when she coughed, and they shut again.

Koneko, managed to fully open her eyes, she looked at Nekoshira, who was nervously playing with her fingers. "D-do you like it?"

"Your adorable." Nekoshira blushed when Koneko said this. After a few seconds Konekl finally realised what was going on, and decided to play along.

*cough.*

Koneko coughed again, and Nekoshira frowned, at that. "Would you like some soup Mrs. Koneko?"

"That'd be nice, also would you so kindly indulge me in you name?

"O-oh, my name is Nurse Nekoshira, but if you wanted to, it would uhm, be ok if you called me Shira."

"Alright Shira, you can call me Eko."

*Rumble.*

Koneko's stomache rumbles, making her feel slightly embarrassed. "O-oh, i'm sorry, give me a minute to get your soup Ma-I mea-" Nekoshira stops and takes a breath, to correct herself. "I will Eko." Koneko gave her a cute smile, interrupted by another cough.

Nekoshira walked happily out of the room, she didn't expect her lover to play along at this kind of level, if at all, now she didn't show this enthusiasm until she left the room, no need to embarrass herself more then she already has.

Koneko sat their waiting for her cute personal nurse lover came back with her soup, she was giggling in happiness, not expecting her love to do something so...cute for her. Needless to say Koneko never thought she'd ever be in this situation, she knew she'd have to give Nekoshira something back for this. Koneko had been too caught up in thinking, too notice Nekoshira come in with the soup.

Nekoshira had some...trouble with the soup. She ended up running out of ingredients, and had to start improvising about halfway through "I-i'm back Mrs. Eko." Nekoshira broke her concentration.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in." Koneko sat, up more, and coughed.

"I uhm, have the soup here." Nekoshira was a bit nervous to give this too her, not willing too taste ot herself, in fear.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Shira, now if it isn't too much of a bother, i'd really appreciate if you could help me eat this, my arms are quite weak at the moment." Koneko said, teasing the poor girl.

Much to Nekoshira's embarrassment, she ended up, sitting on Koneko's stomach. "I-I don't think a nurse sh-should be doing th-this kind of thing with her patient."

"No, it's totally fine, after all your just helping out a patient, nothing more~" Koneko winked at her, making her blush even more. Nekoshira had become a stuttering blushing mess, usually this kind of physical contact wouldn't affect her, after all they've done much more adult things before. However paired with the fact she was already embarrassed by wearing an outfit like this, and that all this pretending made her feel...wierd, which wasn't helped by her major case of self-doubt, it was not a good feeling for her.

"Hey" Koneko was tired of waiting, she'd been sitting there for minutes, while Nekoshira had been staring off in space.

"O-oh yeah; s-sorry about that." Nekoshira got the bowl, and it was no longer hot, she put the bowl back. "L-let me get more soup, sorry." As Nekoshira was getting off the bed, she felt Koneko's hand grab her arm, and pull her face into Koneko's chest.

"Don't leave me." Koneko held the girl tight.

"But you need to get better."

"No! All I need is you." Koneko knew fully well, how childish she was acting but she didn't care, as long as it kept Nekoshira with her.

"You need medicine don't you?" Nekoshira tried to counter her with the truth.

"Yeah, and you are my medicine." Nekoshira looked at her questiongly, when she pulled her face to hers, and gave Nekoshira a kiss. "Love is the best medicine, you know?" Nekoshira kussed her again. "And Nobody loves me, as much as you."

Fortunately the next day Koneko was feeling better, and Nekoshira maid her swear never to speak of that day again. Unfortunately however Nekoshira caught the cold, and needee the sexy nurse Mrs. Koneko to take care of her.


End file.
